Total Drama Friendly Gestures
by Pokemon FTW
Summary: 20 new OCs, some (most...) mine, some from an SYOC, as well as 6 OCs returning from my last SYOC, Total Drama Pahkitew's Next Step, are competing on Chris' final season of Total Drama. But, there's a slight twist: The first 6 eliminations will be chosen by Chris himself.
1. SYOC Announcement

**Author Notes:**

 _I was bored... so I decided to make the SYOC for my story after TDPNS._

 **Basic Story:**

 _Total Drama Friendly Gestures is Chris' last season before he retires (or goes to jail. Knowing Chris, either one could happen). In this season, we go back to the original system of a challenge every three days. During the two day break, Chris will be watching and reviewing a lot of the footage, and HE gets to decide who gets the boot off the losing team until the merge. So get on Chris' good side, or bad side if you dare, because Chris only wants the best (and the ones most likely to get him good ratings) to win..._

 _20 contestants will be competing, some already made by me, some in the makings by me, a few asked for, and a few based on other characters (with permission). The rest will be submitted here!_

 _Oh, also, I think I've already determined the winner out of my OCs, but, the SYOC may be as good as last time, and I might change my mind._

 **Rules:**

 **1\. Mary sues and Gary stues ARE ALLOWED in this story, just because Chris doesn't like perfect characters so they'd be an easy premerge boot. But like I said, they would probably be a premerge boot. (Although now I really want a Gary stue/Mary sue... actually, I think I'll make one of my own XD)**

 **2\. PM me ALL APPLICATIONS. If you're a guest, well... get an account already. It's free.**

 **3\. Obviously, no characters that were submitted during The Ridonculous Actiony Race (which I'm discontinuing, at LEAST until after Summer. I should probably make an update on that XD) or Total Drama Pahkitew's Next Step.**

 **4\. Feel free to submit characters that you've submitted into other SYOCs. That just gives me more ideas :)**

 **5\. DO NOT BE UPSET IF YOUR CHARACTER IS EITHER NOT EXCEPTED OR ELIMINATED. That's just how the game goes. Literally.**

Welp, I can't think of anything else important! Also, the App is on my profile.


	2. Cast List 1 And Summer Update

**I'll be gone for a lot of the Summer, but I have MOST of the cast. As I said in the first SYOC page, I've submitted several more of my own OCs in it than I did for TDPNS, but they WILL add to the story, and I'm not CURRENTLY planning on any of them winning. Who knows? I've only started to plan the basic plot and a few subplots. Maybe a pairing or two.**

 **Like with TDPNS, I edited the stereotypes around a little bit, but they should still have the same general theme.**

 **Also, I have asked a few people for permission to use their OCs, and I haven't gotten responses back...**

 **BOYS**

 _Caspian Knight, 17, The Troublemaker - Pine Swiftwings_

 _Daniel Dawnsworth, 14, The Antisocial Nerd - Chedder Cheese04_

 _Easton Damons, 16, The Friendly Drummer - GirlPower54_

 _Garret Sleet, 16, The Kind Birdwatcher - Pokemon FTW! (Me)_

 _Stevie Ceyas, 16, The Natural Leader - Pokemon FTW! (Me)_

 _Xavier Nolan Asujoll, 18, The Chance Taker - Pokemon FTW! (Me) Based off of Asujoll's character Nolan with permission_

 _Michael Barton, 16, The Misunderstood Geek - Totaldramafan04_

 _?_

 _?_

 _?_

 **Girls**

 _Abigail Haysworth, 15, The Optimistic Go-Getter - Pokemon FTW! (Me)_

 _Benni Gribaling, 18, The Friendly Strategist - Pokemon FTW! (Me)_

 _Billie Blackwell, 17, The Weird One - Grimm Flaws_

 _Penny Smith, 17, The Master Ventriloquist - Pokemon FTW! (Me)_

 _Ronda Gronkowski, 17, The MMA Fighter - JackHammerMan_

 _"Seven" Alice Krein, 16, The Creepy Sick Girl - Seven Alice_

 _'Sunny~' Sakura Midori Gurinu, 14, The Cheery Japanese Popstar - Pokemon FTW! (Me) Based off of Asujoll's character Stormy~ (and her sister in this story) with permission_

 _Violet Yenson, 16, The Overly-Attached Daydreamer - Pokemon FTW! (Me)_

 _Yvette Riviere, 15, The Neurotic Albino Photographer - Sleep Arypsure_

 _?_

 **Three more boys and one more girl. I honestly can't believe I added so many of my own OCs... but hopefully they'll be entertaining enough for you all.**

 **Oh, also, I may or may not be adding a few... surprise contestants. Whether these are contestants from TDPNS returning, or some from the original three generations, that I can't tell you. But they'll add to the story. And if I do use characters from TDPNS I'll be sure to get permission from the OC makers before using them again.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you after this Summer.**

 **Pokemon FTW! signing off.**


	3. Cast List 2

**I AM currently away for the Summer, but I just need one more male, so that's why I figured I'd quick post another cast list. You WILL NOT here from me again until August. But yes, please submit your male OCs.**

 **Boys**

 _Caspian Knight, 17, The Troublemaker - Pine Swiftwings_

 _Daniel Dawnsworth, 14, The Antisocial Nerd - Chedder Cheese04_

 _Easton Damons, 16, The Friendly Drummer - GirlPower54_

 _Garrett Sleet, 16, The Kind Birdwatcher - Pokemon FTW! (Me)_

 _Henry Dax, 17, The Half-Animal Survivalist - GirlPower54_

 _Huckleberry Nip, 15, The Flirty Feline - Complicated Yet Simple_ **[1]**

 _Michael Barton, 16, The Misunderstood Geek - Totaldramafan04_

 _Stevie Ceyas, 16, The Natural Leader - Pokemon FTW! (Me)_

 _Xavier Asujoll, 18, The Chance Taker - Pokemon FTW! (Me)_

10: ?

 **Girls**

 _Abigail Haysworth, 15, The Optimistic Go-Getter - Pokemon FTW! (Me)_

 _Benni Gribaling, 18, The Friendly Strategist - Pokemon FTW! (Me)_

 _Billi Blackwell, 17, The Weird One - Grimm Flaws_

 _Penny Smith, 17, The Master Ventriloquist - Pokemon FTW! (Me)_

 _Ronda Gronkowski, 17, The MMA Fighter - JackHammerMan_

 _Saya Blackstone, 18, The School Boss - Aleister Bloodrive VII_

 _'Seven' Alice Krein, 16, The Creepy Sick Girl - Seven Alice_

 _'Sunny~' Sakura Gurinu, 14, The Cheery Japanese Popstar - Pokemon FTW! (Me)_

 _Violet Yenson, 16, The Overly-Attached Daydreamer - Pokemon FTW! (Me)_

 _Yvette Riviere, 15, The Neurotic Albino Photographer - Sleep Arypsure_

 **[1]** Okay, so I didn't officially get permission to use Huckleberry, and I didn't get an app, so technically this is just based off of him. It should be okay though, as I found him in an SYOC story that was cancelled. Plus, I'm pretty sure the creator of him hasn't been on in a few years. If worst comes to worst I can completely redo the story and put in another OC of my own (which I seriously hope doesn't happen, because I've already made 6 of my own for this story, and based three others off of other peoples' OCs (Huckleberry being the only one without permission).

Anyways, I'll need one more male, permission to bring back the six OCs from TDPNS, and than I'm all good to go!


	4. Chapter 1 - Luxury Living Campers Pt 1

**Okay, I know I said you wouldn't be hearing from me until August, but I FINALLY have a full cast, and I'm kind of bored. So I figured I'd write the first chapter! Unlike TDPNS, each chapter will NOT be a challenge and elimination. Instead I'll have shorter chapters that are generally more thought out.**

 **This episode will probably be the only episode until after I finish up the Alpha of TDPNS, as I don't want to spoil anything. And this will not contain any spoilers.**

 **Contestants:**

 _*Abigail Haysworth, Female, 15, Pansexual, The Optimistic Go-Getter [Pokemon FTW! (Me)]_

 _*Benni Gribbaling, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Friendly Strategist [Pokemon FTW! (Me)]_

 _*Billie Blackwell, Female, 17, Pansexual, The Weird One [GrimmFlaws]_

 _*Caspian Knight, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Trouble Maker [Pine Swiftwings]_

 _*Daniel Dawnsworth, Male, 14, Heterosexual, The Antisocial Nerd [Chedder Cheese04]_

 _*Deon Hoskin, Male, 18, Homosexual, The Iconic Short-Stack [LeFabulosoWriter]_

 _*Easton Damons, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Friendly Drummer [GirlPower54]_

 _*Garrett Sleet, Male, 16, Bisexual, The Kind Birdwatcher [Pokemon FTW! (Me)]_

 _*Ginger Jabar, Female, 17, Bisexual, The Competitive Circus Girl [GwendolynD]_

 _*Henry Dax, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Half-Animal Survivalist [GirlPower54]_

 _*Michael Barton, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Misunderstood Geek [Totaldramafan04]_

 _*Penny Smith, Female, 17, Heterosexual, The Master Ventriloquist [Pokemon FTW! (Me)]_

 _*Ronda Gronkowski, Female, 17, Homosexual, The MMA Fighter [JackHammerMan]_

 _*Saya Blackstone, Female, 18, Bisexual, The School Boss [Aleister Bloodrive VII]_

 _* 'Seven' Alice Klein, Female, 16, Asexual, The Creepy Sick Girl [Seven Alice]_

 _* 'Sunny~' Sakura Gurinu, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The Cheery Japanese Popstar [Pokemon FTW! (Me)]_

 _*Stevie Ceyas, Male, 16, Homosexual, The Natural Leader [Pokemon FTW! (Me)]_

 _*Violet Yenson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Overly-Attached Daydreamer [Pokemon FTW! (Me)]_

 _*Xavier Asujoll, Male, 18, Asexual, The Chance Taker [Pokemon FTW! (Me)]_

 _*Yvette Riviere, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Neurotic Albino Photographer [Sleep Arypsure]_

 _*Returning Contestant 1: ?_

 _*Returning Contestant 2: ?_

 _*Returning Contestant 3: ?_

 _*Returning Contestant 4: ?_

 _*Returning Contestant 5: ?_

 _*Returning Contestant 6: ?_

 **Voted Off:**

 _N/A_

 **WARNING: This episode of Total Drama contains stunts performed by FICTIONAL teens. Please don't try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

A raven-haired man is facing away from the camera, towards a large modern mansion, that has 6 levels above ground, a large backyard, a pool on the roof, and several balconies and porches.

The man turns around.

"Hello, viewers! My name is Chris McLean. This will be my final season of Total Drama before I will be retiring. This season will be VERY different from past seasons. First of all, we'll be using a LOT more challenges than in the past. We're bringing back the most dangerous, pain-staking, physical, mental and HILLARIOUS challenges from the past, as well as adding in a few new ones. The producers have allowed us to go all out. And we're doing just that." He then grins. "Next is my favorite part. During the first 6 challenges, there won't be teams, and instead of voting, _**I**_ will get to eliminate the contestant of my choice. Of course, the rules of these challenges will be a little different, and there will be a few contestants that I can't eliminate. The final different thing is this is our largest cast EVER. We have 20 new contestants, 10 girls and 10 boys, as well as 6 returning contestants, 3 boys and 3 girls, all from the last season, Total Drama Pahkitew's Next Step. Oh, and one last difference that I almost forgot about – the campers will only be able to communicate with the other contestants at set times, so if they're a social butterfly… they might have to go back into the chrysalis for a while. Now, let's meet the competitors, starting with the girls!" Chris smiles, pulling out some sort of remote control. He presses a button, and a limo pulls up.

An African-Polish girl comes out of the limo. She has wavy burgundy hair tied with ribbons into two buns (although a few strands of hair are still handing lose). She has a short thick-strapped dress with various buttons of various designs on the top. You can see a scar from a burn on her right shoulder. She's wearing purple leggings, with a silver anklet on her left leg. She's wearing a leather rope as a necklace. She's wearing umbrella shaped earrings. She's also barefoot.

Her dark blue eyes look around wearily.

She then goes over to Chris.

"You're Chris?" She asks him.

Chris nods. "This is Ginger, everyone! She was SUPPOSED to be on The Ridonculous Actiony Race, but it got cancelled because Don got arrested. But that won't happen with me, so don't worry! You still have a chance for a large fortune!"

Ginger nods, starting to smile.

Just then, the limo pulls away, replaced by another one.

Out of this one comes an albino. She has unkempt white hair that reaches her shoulders. Out of the three possible eye colors for albinos (blue, red and pink), her eyes are pink. She's wearing a tan boater's hat with a red ribbon, a cargo jacket over a white t-shirt with a red graphic of a silhouette of a dog, a knee-length grey skirt and black leggings. She has thick black-framed glasses, and a camera around her neck.

She seems much more cautious than Ginger.

"This is Yvette!" Chris announces.

Ginger smiles. "Hi, I'm Ginger!" She reaches out her hand for a handshake.

Yvette quickly gets up and stands as far away from Ginger and Chris as possible, although they're in a fenced in area and the camera can see all of it (although it can't see all of the mansion behind it), so she can't get that far.

Ginger frowns slightly. "Rude…" She mutters.

The next person to get out of the limousine is a girl with light brown hair that goes all the way to her bellybutton. It's resting over her left shoulder. She has slightly tanned skin and light brown eyes. Her clothing consists of a grey t-shirt, black sweatpants and a gold chain-bracelet on her right wrist.

Unlike the first two, she doesn't seem cautious at all.

"Abigail, everyone!" Chris announces.

"Hey, mine name's Abigail!" She says, smiling.

"I'm Ginger." Ginger says, also smiling. "Oh, and that's Yvette, but she doesn't seem very social."

Next, a Japanese girl steps out. She has black pig-tails, black eyes, and electric-blue headphones (and I mean like Sony headphones, not el-cheapo ones). She has a Japanese school girl outfit, in this case a rather fancy looking grey top with a red bow around her neck and a plaid skirt.

"Sunny~, everyone!" Chris says.

"Hey! I'm Sunny~! My sister, Stormy~ and I, are pretty big J-pop stars! I want to spread both of our audiences to America!" She says.

"I'm Abigail." The brunette says.

"And I'm Ginger." The ex-RAR contestant adds.

Sunny~ nods. "It's nice to meet both of you!"

Just then another limo pops up.

Out of it pops out a rather small girl. Her skin is unnaturally pale. She has rather messy dirty-blonde hair that goes down almost to her waist. She has one rather large blue eye. The other is covered by bandages, which cover almost all of the rest of her face. On the bandages 'VII' is written. She's wearing a dark blue and black Gothic-Lolita type dress with a teddy bear and musical note patterned ribbon going around the collar. She has white stockings, also with musical notes on them. She's wearing a deep blue beret on the left side of her head with a little ribbon.

She gets out of the limo… and immediately falls.

Ginger and Abigail quickly pick her up, while Sunny~ looks on, concerned. Yvette is still hiding.

"This is Alice, everyone!" Chris announces.

"Feel free to call me Seven…" she says in a quiet, monotone voice.

Next comes an African-Canadian. She has light brown eyes, and her auburn hair is in a bob. She has a pink t-shirt with a microphone graphic on it, and khaki shorts. Around her neck she has a hair-band like necklace with an amethyst carefully tied to it.

"This is Penny, everyone!" Chris says.

Penny seems to study everyone, before nodding and choosing to stand next to Sunny~.

Next is a fair skinned girl with dark brown hair done in a single French braid that rests over her left shoulder and goes just past it. Her eyes are a piercing green color. She's wearing a short violet dress with lavender knee-length socks, and she has a heart-shaped pendant around her neck.

"Violet!" Chris says, introducing her.

Her look suddenly goes black, before going back to the way before. "Aw, thank you! I like your hair too!"

Everyone backs away from her slightly.

Violet walks over and stands next to Abigail, who inches away slightly more.

While that was happening, another contestant had appeared.

She has wavy, raven, shoulder-length hair. Her eyes are hazel (specifically grey with flecks of green and brown). She's wearing black athletic shorts, with a slightly lighter black tank top.

"Hey everyone!" She says cheerfully. "I'm Benni."

Chris looks slightly annoyed.

"Benni, everyone." He says. "And because you didn't let me do my job, now _I_ sound like the awkward one…" He mutters.

"Sorry!" Benni says, quickly apologizing.

Chris sighs and rolls his eyes.

Next is a Caucasian female with ashy blonde hair done in a short curly bob. Her eyes are dark brown, so dark that they look almost black. She's wearing a black camisole with the words 'I'd rather not be here' written on it. She has ripped, cropped jeans over fishnet tights. Finally, she has an alien-face choker around her neck.

She starts laughing out of nowhere.

She then stops.

"Billie, everyone!" Chris says.

Than Billie starts laughing again. Everyone, like they did with Violet, slowly edges away from her.

By the time she's stopped laughing, the next contestant has arrived.

She's an African-Canadian with hazel eyes and a light brown Mohawk that's rather puffy. She's wearing a red sports bra and black leggings that go to her knees.

She's quite muscular, and even Ginger (who is pretty muscular herself) is intimidated.

"Ronda, everyone! And no, this is not Rhonda from last season. Ronda WITHOUT the h." Chris says.

Ronda doesn't both looking at her competition and just walks right over to Ginger.

"And now, for the final new female!" Chris announces as the next limousine pops up.

A Caucasian girl who looks slightly Japanese steps out. She has shoulder-length silver hair done in two braids, one on either side of her head. Her eyes are pale green. She's wearing a top somewhat similar to Sunny~'s. She has a knee-length black skirt with a chain attacked to its left side. Underneath she's wearing black pantyhose that's a bit worn and has a few holes. She's also wearing black boots. In her hands is a kendo katana.

"Saya, everyone!" Chris announces.

Saya looks over the competition before standing in-between Ronda and Sunny~.

"Okay then…" Chris says. "I guess it's time to bring back some contestants!"

The next limo comes. Out of it pops a slightly tanned Caucasian girl, who's very familiar. She has dark brown eyes and matching hair done in a fishtail braid that goes halfway down her back. She's wearing a black t-shirt with the words 'Hell is empty' on it in red, designed to look like it was written in blood. She has red and black striped leggings.

"Our first welcome back is Lauren!" Chris says.

Lauren gets up. "Only 2 days after the finale and you're starting a whole 'nother season? Seriously Chris?" She says, before standing in-between Abigail and Ginger. "Oh, and don't worry, I won't be listening into your confessionals this time. It'd be going against my new contract…" She mutters.

Out of the next one a taller girl comes out. She has wavy golden blonde hair that goes to her shoulder blades. She has grey eyes. She's wearing a white t-shirt with a blue vest on top, and a pink skirt that goes halfway to her knees.

"Next up is Lily, everyone!" Chris announces.

Lily smiles. "Hey everyone!"

A few people smile back or wave slightly.

She frowns slightly before standing in-between Violet and Abigail.

The third and final girl who's returning has red hair and green eyes, as well as a heart-shaped locket. She has pale skin, and is wearing a red tank top and a light pink skirt.

"Carly, everyone!" Chris says.

Carly and Lily immediately lock eyes, and Carly walks over, standing in-between her and Violet.

"Now for the boys! Let's start with the returning ones, first." Chris says.

First comes a very skinny, pale-skinned average heighted boy. He has dirty-blond hair that's swept to his left. His eyes are an icy blue color. He's wearing a blue t-shirt with an orange unicorn silhouette graphic on it, and purple athletic shorts. This time, he isn't wearing glasses, but he does have his black Sony headphones on.

"Andrew!" Chris announces.

He takes out his phone, pausing his music to look over everyone else. First he sees Saya.

"Now THAT'S a katana." He says.

Everyone looks at him strangely.

"No one's seen RWBY before?" He asks.

Carly slowly raises her hand. "I saw Volume 1 with my sister."

Andrew grins. "For being friends last season, we didn't get to know each other that well, did we?"

He continues looking around before spotting Sunny~.

"Hey, you're Sunny~, right? I'm a huge fan!" Andrew says, grinning.

"Really?" Sunny~ asks, surprised. "Cool!" She says, grinning.

Andrew walks over to her and they begin conversing about music (and about each other's headphones).

Next is a rather tall ginger that has hair that goes down to the bottom of his neck. He has green eyes with a blue long-sleeved shirt that makes his eyes stand out more. He's also wearing white dress shorts.

"Indigo!" Chris says.

Indigo looks around slightly nervously, but then spots Lauren and smiles, immediately going over to stand next to her.

The last returning character is wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Other than that he looks almost exactly like Cody from the first cast generation. The Cody-doppelganger smiles, revealing that he even has a gap between his front teeth, albeit a little bit smaller than Cody's.

"Griff, everyone!" Chris says.

Andrew looks up at this and glares at the actor.

Getting the point, he stands on the end next to Billie, the person furthest away from Andrew.

"And that's our girls as well as our returning cast! It's time to meet the rest of the boys!" Chris announces.

First up is a Caucasian boy with dirty blond hair (that's lighter than Andrew's) that's swept to the right. He has hazel eyes, and is wearing a buttoned-up green plaid button up shirt as well as light blue jeans.

"Our other ex-RAR contestant, Michael!" Chris says.

He looks around wearily before spotting Ginger. He immediately stands next to her, recognizing her as his ex-partner.

Next up is a tanned Caucasian. He has curly black hair with a few streaks of white, and blue-grey feline like eyes, with the iris's going up and everything. He has a worn-out teal v-neck, and baggy grey cargo pants with a red belt. Safety-pinned to the back of his pants was a purple strip of fabric that looks similar to a tail. Finally, around his neck is a grey-blue collar that matches his eyes.

He hops out of the limo quickly, looking very excited. He spots Chris and runs up to him.

"Hey Chris! Are you, nya, doing anything later?" He asks.

"Other than hosting this show and then retiring? No. And are those cat eyes?" He asks, unfazed, although next to him, Benni looks a little uncomfortable. Before the boy can answer he speaks again. "Well, doesn't matter. This is Huckleberry, everyone!"

Huckleberry walks over and sits on the ground in-between Billie and Griff.

Next, the door reveals a boy sitting like a dog. He has shaggy light brown hair that's almost completely covered by a black beanie, but not quite. His eyes are a feral green color. He's wearing a red shirt with a green jacket over it, and blue jeans.

He gets out of the car and walks over to Huckleberry on four legs. He growls slightly.

Huckleberry jumps to his feet, his back arching and his hands in a defensive position.

Ronda walks over and calmly picks the new boy up by the back of his neck and carries him over to the other side of the yard, the boy growling and trying to get out of her grasp the whole time.

Huckleberry finally calms down.

"That's Henry, everyone! Try to be nice to him. After all, he WAS raised by a pack of wolves, and you do NOT want to deal with that." Chris says.

Ronda shrugs, easily holding his at arm's length.

Next up is a half Korean half British male. He has hair that's a kind of platinum color. It's cut short on the sides and back, but the top looks like it hasn't been cut in quite some time, as it's hanging in his hazel eyes. He has a purple t-shirt with the word 'Hate' on it in grey. Over that he's wearing a leather jacket with studded shoulders. For pants he's wearing torn black skinny jeans. He has his tongue, right ear and left eyebrow pierced, with a tongue stud, a purple feather earing and an eyebrow stud respectively.

All in all, he screams 'punk'.

"Caspian, everyone!" Chris says.

Caspian looks over the competition. He chooses to stand next to Ronda (and Huckleberry).

"Don't mess with me and you'll be fine." He says to the whole group.

Next up a ginger Caucasian male with honey-brown eyes comes. He rolls a 20 sided die.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD EVENING, EVERYBODY!" He exclaims before rolling the die again.

"I'm Xavier. Stay out of my way if you know what's good for you." He rolls the die one final time, before going to stand next to Yvette. Yvette inches away from him.

Andrew looks somewhat miffed. "Okay, first a Steven Universe reference – sort of, at least, but c'mon, the way he said it, it had to be a reference – and then acting like a jerk? What's up with that?" He asks.

Xavier rolls his die. "My die will tell me exactly what to do."

Chris speaks up. "Okay, yes, yes, we've all met Xavier. Next please!"

A Caucasian with brown hair and blue eyes steps out. He's wearing a brown toque, brown glasses, a light brown shirt with a dark brown jacket over it, and… guess what color pants he has. WRONG! He's wearing blue jeans.

"Hello everyone, I'm here. I'm guessing I'll be the first boot or… whatever. If so, you guys are welcome for making it more likely that you'll win." The brown lover says.

"This is Daniel, everyone." Chris says.

Daniel stands in-between Billie.

Next to come out is (yet another) Caucasian. He has brown eyes and brown hair. He's wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and olive scout shorts. He also has a camera around his neck.

"Garrett!" Chris says.

Garrett smiles. He stands next to Andrew.

Next is a Caucasian male with neatly combed brown hair, with the ends dyed blond and the roots dyed black. His eyes are a blue-green turquoise color. He's wearing a black and orange spiral hoodie, dark blue jeans, green fingerless gloves, an orange bandana around his head, a shark tooth necklace, a pale red wristband on his left wrist and a grey digital watch on his right, an orange beanie with a pair of sunglasses perched on top, and a locket underneath the shark tooth necklace.

"Easton, everyone!" Chris says.

Easton nods and stands behind Sunny~ and Andrew a little bit, before joining in on their conversation about music.

Next up is another Caucasian male. He has light brown hair and stormy blue eyes. He's wearing a light grey t-shirt and dark grey cargo shorts.

He sees Andrew and glares slightly.

"Stevie Ceyas, everyone, brother of last season's competitor, Ronnie." Chris says.

Stevie stands next to Billie and Daniel.

The final contestant is an African-American male. He has caramel colored skin, hazel eyes, and black hair with the ends died dirty blond. He has diamond studs in his ears, which don't appear to be fake. He's wearing skin-tight faded blue jeans, showing that he has a somewhat rounder rear-end and waste than most males. He's also wearing a skin-tight shirt (a white shirt with Marilyn Monroe on it saying ' **BOSS** ' above her head) that shows off his six pack and rather large biceps.

"The Iconic One Himself has arrived." He says.

Andrew rolls his eyes. "And it looks like we have the new Joshua."

His phone rings.

" _ **IT'S KING YOU IDIOT!"**_

Andrew immediately hangs up. "How did he even get my phone number?"

Chris clears his throat. "Anyways, that's Deon, everyone. And we'll be right back after the theme song!"

 **For this theme, if you want to listen to it, I suggest the original TDI theme.**

*Intro*

 _A camera pops out of a ceiling and another one pops out of the roof of a dog house. A spotlight pops out of a mailbox and two other spotlights get set up by the front door. The clipboard comes together before the doors open, the camera zooming in on the inside._

Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine,

 _Chris and Chef are on a TV monitor, with Billie and Daniel sitting in front of it. Both look really nervous._

You guys are on my mind,

 _The camera floats through all of the levels in the mansion before coming to the rooftop pool, where it zooms in on a diving board and goes down. In the water Ronda is timing Henry on how long he can hold his breath._

You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,

 _It goes out of the pool, where Huckleberry is sunbathing on a lawn chair. Nearby at a table, Griff, Indigo, Lauren and Xavier are playing some sort of game with Xavier's die._

I… wanna be… famous.

 _The camera pans to the backyard, where Stevie and Violet are sitting underneath a tree. Violet's holding onto Stevie's arm. Stevie looks like he'd prefer to be anywhere else, while also staring somewhere else in the backyard._

I wanna live, close to the sun.

 _The camera zooms out to reveal that he's looking at Andrew and Garret who are chatting._

Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won.

 _The camera turns around, going back in the house. Penny is messing around with Abigail, Sunny~ and Benni, all of which look really confused._

Everything to prove, nothing in my way. I'll get there someday.

 _The camera zooms in past Penny and into the next room where Deon and Caspian are walking while chatting. Yvette is hiding in the background, and as soon as they pass her she starts to run the other way._

'Cause I… wanna be… famous.

 _The camera follows Yvette, who runs into Ginger and Michael, all three of them falling down. Yvette quickly gets up and runs off again. Ginger and Michael shoot her some weird looks but then resume chatting._

Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-na…

 _Saya is waving her katana threateningly at Carly and Lily, both of which take a step back._

Na-I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

 _Easton enters the room they're in, and when he sees Carly and Lily's predicament he quickly backs away, backing into Seven._

Na-I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

 _The camera floats back to the first room, where now all of the contestants are sitting in front of the TV that Chris and Chef are still on. Chris presses several buttons, and all of the campers fall one by one._

*Whistling*

 _The TV turns to the logo for this season._

 **Contestants:**

 _*Abigail Haysworth, Female, 15, Pansexual, The Optimistic Go-Getter [Pokemon FTW! (Me)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert [Pokemon FTW! (Me)]_

 _*Benni Gribbaling, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Friendly Strategist [Pokemon FTW! (Me)]_

 _*Billie Blackwell, Female, 17, Pansexual, The Weird One [GrimmFlaws]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin [Michael15]_

 _*Caspian Knight, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Trouble Maker [Pine Swiftwings]_

 _*Daniel Dawnsworth, Male, 14, Heterosexual, The Antisocial Nerd [Chedder Cheese04]_

 _*Deon Hoskin, Male, 18, Homosexual, The Iconic Short-Stack [LeFabulosoWriter]_

 _*Easton Damons, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Friendly Drummer [GirlPower54]_

 _*Garrett Sleet, Male, 16, Bisexual, The Kind Birdwatcher [Pokemon FTW! (Me)]_

 _*Ginger Jabar, Female, 17, Bisexual, The Competitive Circus Girl [GwendolynD]_

 _*Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor [Totaldramafan04]_

 _*Henry Dax, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Half-Animal Survivalist [GirlPower54]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 15, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser [Sideshowjazz1]_

 _*Lily Lindana, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie [Pokemon FTW! (Me)]_

 _*Michael Barton, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Misunderstood Geek [Totaldramafan04]_

 _*Penny Smith, Female, 17, Heterosexual, The Master Ventriloquist [Pokemon FTW! (Me)]_

 _*Ronda Gronkowski, Female, 17, Homosexual, The MMA Fighter [JackHammerMan]_

 _*Saya Blackstone, Female, 18, Bisexual, The School Boss [Aleister Bloodrive VII]_

 _* 'Seven' Alice Klein, Female, 16, Asexual, The Creepy Sick Girl [Seven Alice]_

 _* 'Sunny~' Sakura Gurinu, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The Cheery Japanese Popstar [Pokemon FTW! (Me)]_

 _*Stevie Ceyas, Male, 16, Homosexual, The Natural Leader [Pokemon FTW! (Me)]_

 _*Violet Yenson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Overly-Attached Daydreamer [Pokemon FTW! (Me)]_

 _*Xavier Asujoll, Male, 18, Asexual, The Chance Taker [Pokemon FTW! (Me)]_

 _*Yvette Riviere, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Neurotic Albino Photographer [Sleep Arypsure]_

 **Voted Off:**

 _N/A_

 **And that's all for now!**

 **What do you think the elimination order will be?**

 **Also, let me know if you think I portrayed your character wrong, and I'll fix it ASAP.**

 **Thank you :3**


	5. Violet Character Intro

**A few updates! First of all, the obvious one – I'm back for good! (I hope. I might be leaving next week… (but if I did it'd be against my will. I've already been gone 7 weeks, I don't want to be gone for 2 months.) That means that I'll be getting into writing more.**

 **Second of all, I have official permission to use Huckleberry (thank you Complicated Yet Simple if you see this)!**

 **Third of all, until I am done writing TDPNS (and probably part of the beta), I'll be writing short character introductions! There are 26 OCs (as I am also doing ones for those who are returning from my last fanfic), so I will be doing two per chapter, except this chapter (the first one) and the last one. (Also, for those who have submitted OCs, feel free to PM me their little blurb thingy (but like always, you don't have to.))**

 **This chapter I will be doing Violet.**

 _Violet Yenson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Overly-Attached Daydreamer [Pokemon FTW! (Me)]_

…

"Hello, people of the Total Drama fanbase!" Violet exclaims. "As I have been accepted onto Total Drama Friendly Gestures, they have asked me to send an introduction to myself!"

"I live in Eagle Village Alaska, which is right near the border to Canada. It'd probably be considered a small town, but I don't really mind. And hey, even if it is small, it has an airport, so… that's gotta mean something."

She takes out a sheet of paper.

"Chris and co. have asked me to answer a few questions about myself and how I plan to play the game. Question 1: Who is your favorite past contestant? Trent. He's so... perfect…" Suddenly, her look becomes kind of… deadpan, if that makes any sense, before returning to normal. "Aw, you guys think I'm perfect too? That's so sweet! Moving on… Question 2: Are you planning on having a relationship in the show? Well of course. I just KNOW I'm going to find the perfect guy. Question 3: Who's your favorite reality TV-show host? Well, Chris. After all, he accepted me on! Question 4: Favorite color. Well, purple, of course! Specifically violet, but I also love lavender, indigo, red-violet, blue-violet, orchid, plum, periwinkle, lilac, magenta, mauve, iris, sangria, heather – although I don't like the past competitor that shares the name – and… well, you get the point. I love purple. Question 5: In the first challenge, you will be placed with a partner. The partner you get will be based off of how you answer these following questions."

I am taking out this part, but the questions are: Logic or Emotion, Speech or Sight, Jam or Jelly, Grey or Gray, Roman pantheon or Greek pantheon, and pick a number one through ten.

For those who do not send in their character introductions, I will do my best to guess the answers they submit (for EVERY question, not just these), but hopefully that won't happen TOO often.

"Okay, and last but not least, Question 6: Figure out this riddle: Two penguins are paddling a canoe in the dessert. One penguin turns to the other penguin and says, "Where's the paddle?" The second penguin replies, "Sure does!" _… Um…_ I honestly have no clue… oh well! Thanks for taking your time to hear more about me!"

 **And that's Violet's introduction!**

 **Honestly, the character introduction things will annoy me to death, but every single answer in them is completely necessary for the story (except the favorite reality show host. That one was just because I knew Chris would put it in.) and I kind of wish I had just put them in the application… oh well!**

 **So, bear with me, people, and I'll try to get to the actual story asap!**


	6. Postponing

Hello readers of Total Drama Pahkitew's Next Step and Total Drama Friendly Gestures! I'm uploading this chapter to both stories, so you only need to read one.

I've been inactive since Summer, and I'm finally going to try to get back into writing more, and I have a lot of ideas I want to do for Total Drama stories:

Compassion (a Justin x OC oneshot that I plan to have out sometime in January.)

Danganronpa Wawanakwa University (a crossover between Total Drama and Danganronpa, which I've seen several people do, but in all honestly, I don't find any of the ones I've read that good, and I plan on changing that!)

Total Drama Mix-Up (11 campers from ROTI and 11 campers from PI are competing instead of the 22 original campers. Nothing too special, and similar stuff has been done before, but I have huge plans for this at some point.)

Total Drama Kawaii~Island (A typical OC competes on Total Drama story, only, like Total Drama Mix-Up, I have huge plans for this and it'll definitely be different than any fanfiction you've ever seen before.)

And of course, the one that I'm currently most exited for (mostly because this is the one that I'm currently brainstorming for)…

Desperate (A story that takes place after TDPI and The Ridonculous Race where Cody leaves The Total Drama Brothers and starts his own band, and you'll probably see a lot of familiar faces (this may sound similar to Anything Goes, an amazing fanfiction by Applauze, and I did come up with the idea from reading that, and it has some similarities, but it certainly is far from a rip-off.)

You may be wondering what these stories have to do with TDPNS and TDFG. The answer is simple. I'll be very busy writing these stories (assuming I don't give up on any of them, and assuming I don't get any more ideas), and it might be a while before I decide to resume either TDPNS or TDFG.

Therefore, I'm sad to announce that they are officially cancelled.

I do plan to bring them back at some time, but that may be a few years from now depending how productive I am.

I do hope to see all of you reading my other stories, and reading these two when they do come back.

Sorry to all of you who put your precious OCs in this story. They're all amazing, and I can't wait to use them when I get back to writing these (or rewrite them).

I hope you all understand!

バイバイ ~!

(Bye-bye, for those of you who don't speak Japanese or are too lazy to find a translator :p)


End file.
